Red Wings take Flight
by DragonXDelinquent
Summary: This was his beggining. Flames and Destruction were all he knew ever since he woke up. A constant thirst for battle and a heart that hated bonds...Nothingness and Dream were the beggining...White and Red were used to give him shape. Yet what made his soul? Perhaps fighting he would find the answer...


Fangs

Epilogue: Hatching and First Hunt

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Highschool DXD or any other series I might use as reference

This is a nonprofit fanfiction, written with the intention of merely having fun and telling a fan based story

Well let's begin!

_Nothingness/Infinity/Black_

_Dream/Illusion/Red_

_Break….all…Limits!_

_This is a world where many factors come into play. Willpower not matter what is born from can change many things. A White Winged half Devil desiring strength above all else surpassing his antecessors, a red clawed breast obsessed dragon boy surpassing generations of hatred with the desire to fight alongside his comrades and his harem's breasts. The law determined by the Gods being constantly broke. The Machines of Heaven evolving by the human spirit. 13 Weapons cursing their wielders with constant strife._

_But this is not their story._

_The universe started when a Dragon born of Nothingness gained sentience then a Dreaming Red Delinquent kicked her out and took over her old home, many things changed over time, life bloomed across the World. Different beings that one day would be called mythological walked freely, however an event shocked the world and changed many things as Light became Darkness, corrupted by pride the Prodigal one turned against his father, hating everything and desiring to make it in his image he gathered servants and attacked the light. A massive war destroyed everything around them, as a Red Dragon that Grew Power fought against a White Dragon that Stole power things only got worse, teaming up they defeated the dragons and turned their fangs to each other once again._

_War stormed across the Worlds, their leaders died, seeking survival the new leaders of the dark ones invited humans to become like them, the exchange would be that they were to be servants until achieving a title that would free them. Seeking strength, studying the Machines of Heaven, Foreign Systems, the World was constantly changing and no matter how some of them dislike it, they needed to adapt or they would certainly fade._

_The way of the Old Leaders only bought destruction after all._

_This is where our story starts. A mad scientist and a dragon whelp._

A laboratory, one of that a mad scientist at that, machinery spilled everywhere, organs kept in jars, ominous darkness covering the place, only red flashes of light illuminated the place every now and then, a gigantic test tube was also shining as a purple head of hair continued to watch the computer on standby and typing with a frantic pace.

"Soon! Soon I will complete my thousand year project! Mwhahahahaha!" Leaning back the being now revealed a rather attractive young lady laughed, dressed in a long black coat with a matching skirt and wears a white shirt with a red bowtie. On her hands and feet a combo of white gloves and black stockings. The girl twirled around the room, dancing childishly, as if responding to the dance the test tube shone even brighter.

"C'mon dragon kun it took a millennia to create you hatch already! By my hands awaken Emperor's soul Henshin!" Continuing with her silly tirade the girl did not notice the sound of a door opening, sighing a girl with black hair and a right blue eye with her left covered by an eye patch, gazed at the dancing scientist, seeing such a moment she sighed and shook her head as she brought a cart full of food and liquids. 'Hrm hrm!' the new girl attempted to get the second one's attention, useless the mad scientist continued to dance and laugh while reciting lines about Japanese human shows

"Ancestor Dantalion….I understand why you are motivated but please do not forget to eat." Freezing by being caught in a childish moment Dantalion froze, slowly turning to face the food bringer she laughed nervously and snapped back to normal. A fantastic troll smirk crossed the previous girl's face as the scientist was caught without any shred of her social mask.

"INSOLENT VASSAL! How many times have I said to not interfere when I am drastically changing the Universal System!" Thunder danced across the room! Imperial pose filled with hatred and disgust! How dare a servant speak to her this way…..For Devils, when embarrassed act Scary. A basic rule when faced with such a Charisma Break, unfazed the Vassal merely threw the plate into her ancestor's face.

CLANG!

"Around 1567 times if I am not mistaken, tone it down milady. Besides if you were to die those of Bael wouldn't stop _complaining_ about how could '_I'_ let their scientist fade away. Strange right? One would think one of the original 72 Devils would be able to take care of herself, but I suppose _elderly deranged retired_ devils needed to be watched over. Ah what a strange society we live in….."

"Auuu….Murakumo is a cruel descendant…Luci what did I do to deserve such insolent vassals?" A stance alike to praying saints, Dantalion looked up and asked the soul of her previous leader.

"Anyway. Report!" It was obvious that the girl named Nubatama didn't like her ancestor very much or had the patience to deal with her as well, but alas in the Clan of Mad Scientists Dantalion only paid attention to the younger ghost-alike.

"Right, right jeez you young punks know no respect after all, a mature beautiful and smart like the majestic me should be asked, no _begged,_ for a report. Anyway the main components are all complete and I already installed the Dragon King's Scales and am currently working on his Emperor Equipment. The body is still developing but if we use the _Faux Scale Mail_, everything should be alright I think. Now we just need someone who would force his limits…" A mind that works at it's own pace and does not wait for anyone. The Intolerable Genius was a trademark of the Dantalion since their Ancestor

"Gremory?" Lazing about they continued to stare at the Test Tube while discussing who would get the dragon to raise.

"Hmmm….the brother wouldn't take him and even if he would, that much spotlight would be a hassle to deal with. Besides I didn't make him to be a '_Hero' _but rather a _Tyrant of Pure Overwhelming Power_, all that love and peace would dull his fangs. Also she has a freaking Holy Lightning servant and Sizerchs said I can't vivisect her for counters against such ability…._Lame_"

"Bael then? They certainly are brutal with their servants even Lion Boy Sairaorg pushes his servants past breaking point…."

"Power is power, but _Dragons are above Devils_, they would certainly try to curb his potential to the maximum…umm Nubatama how about your boss?"

"Hm? Kuroka and Kagero enjoy battles with utmost vigor so I'd imagine this young one would enjoy it, but as of late the black cat's senjutsu has been triggering berserk episodes and she has been refusing aid in that issue, also to point she often provokes the other members restlessly, it's a danger to have someone like her around a young whelp like this one. Kagero thinks very much like a Dragon King, they will attack each other by the mere factor of their aura's hating each other, a good rival if the young one manages to keep up and both will force each other to evolve constantly, Kagero seeking Sub-Species and _him Devouring and Siphoning other powers_, but even with all these hypothesis a test drive without a huge fatal factor is being somewhat difficult to imagine. Wait….I remember now! We are about to have a match with Tannin's apprentice. Boss is going to skip it since Kagero is nearing Balance Breaker and he doesn't want anything interfering" Pondering Nubatama looked bored as she held her head with her hands while leaning her elbows rested on her knees.

"Hehehe that could work! The opening tale of a Dragon made of Red and White!"

"_Red and White_? I prefer _Red and Black_ myself…" Simple words that somehow had an immense weight, a dark omen laid in that phrase…..

"Hmmm…._Whatever color it makes…._My only desire is to see all limits…._broken." _The last word was spoken in a tense manner, as if answering the glass covering the tube split with a hissing sound and a teen stood there fully awake with glaring yellow eyes, a curtain of blood red hair.

_ .BREATH_

"_Grahhh UOOHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

**{Adramelech Castle Gardens: 7 Days After Awakening]**

"Hmmm….I understand, although the offer is very tempting and interesting…still your ancestor is troublesome as usual Nubatama." Such an imperial tone shouldn't belong to youngest looking girl in such group, long blond hair with a white and purple cute ensemble as clothing only enforced the girl's image of Creepy Doll like, sitting across each other were Nubatama with the Experiment by her side

"Indeed. I do not mind learning under her but that woman's whimsical desires are nonsensical 90% of the time. Especially with something like _him _on board will cause strife and clash."

"It won't be bothersome. Kagero and Kuroka have high level of bloodlust and I do specialize in Assaults and the whatnot, raising this child won't be very difficult after all. Well he seems to get along with the Sister Duo." Watching from the balcony the gazed at the scene underneath. Indeed, a strange sight the experiment's even when sitting was far taller than any of the group, yet his movements were rigid but controlled and honed with such precision unseen on those who wielded power styles. He was practicing Katas with a black haired woman watching alongside a white haired child; both were probably sisters since they resembled each other so much.

"Hn…What are you staring at?" A Bored dry tone, the experiment had nothing to do and it's handler stated it could not fight those within the castle, so he decided to practice what Dantalion downloaded in his mind and ponder why his creator made such an armor for him, something about 'Overlords' and 'Titans'. Really everyone was so confusing once it come down to it. Dantalion was a maniac that followed her ideas with utmost passion and intelligence, didn't think much of consequences and Murakumo was all rigid and polite when it was obvious she disliked everyone around here. It was strange if you disliked someone you should just say it.

"…" The white haired girl hid behind the black one, shy and quiet while the black one was just smirking at him…..Her eyes…for some reason he really hated that stare. _If you have something to say just say it! How annoying! _The glare tightened, yellow eyes that hid no disliked stared at the smirking cat. Even the black one trembled somewhat from the pressure. _The new guy….what kind of pressure is this…just from a glare?!_

Clap Clap. Footsteps someone new just entered the room "Provoke a dragon and be burned _Shitty Cat_. Well then come on you freaks unleash that bloodlust revel in that hatred and amuse me!" Again another female? There was that Adramelech girl Murakumo was talking with, those two cats and this irritating voice.

"_Nubatama!_" The black cat lost her composure at the sight of the girl in the yellow hooded trenchcoat, she wore formal clothing underneath it, white dress shirt, black vest and pants with steel toed brown shoes, however it was dressed messily the t-shirt opened in the top revealing cleavage and a twisted expression of happiness expressed on her face.

"Wow. All I needed was to speak and you already blow up? Well you can't _blow me up._ Right? I lack the sausage you so love sucking off. Hey kid you shouldn't stay near that whore so much! You might just catch something nasty! But hell if you do ring me up I know some fellows digging that kinda of sick shit! You get _love and peace _and I get rich! Happy endings for everyone! Iyhahahahaha" Loud, rude and vulgar. Everything about Nubatama screamed shady, especially with her green messy hair and the yellow eyes shining with delight as the black cat got angrier and angrier with each word.

"You better shut up before I rip that filthy tongue of yours _Rat_!"

"Hey hey I am insulted! I am going to cry really! Get it right dumbass, I am a _snake_. Besides I am sure my tongue is way cleaner than that hand of yours right Miss _Failure Senjutsu." _The snake and the cat continued to hiss at each other, the cat was raging inching to claw the snake's tongue off, while said being was finding all hilarious. The Dragon was neutral hatred and disgust were boring things to him, while the white cat tried to hide behind her sister.

"Hmph how boring, is there anything to do than watch two idiots at it?"

"Oi oi don't get cocky newbie!" Face to face. Red vs Green. Snake vs Dragon. By sheer appearance it was obvious who would win. Yet the snaked eyed woman had an aura of danger he disliked. It wasn't like when he fought Dantalion's 'failures', they were all defeated and devoured, he knew some of the experiments were stronger than even Murakumo who was stronger than this one, but still…_If something annoys you break it…that's how Dantalion told me to act…._

**SLAM **Nubatama jumps away barely avoiding the experiment's fist. Her eyes are wide showing surprise at the sheer speed and strength behind the attack.

**[Nubatama's pov]**

"_Woah! _UnHoly shit man almost took my head off_!" _Just who the hell is this newbie?! Being able to hide that kinda of speed. Even that shitty samurai is not _this_ good at concealing her power….! His eyes…so much bloodlust…Hahaha this is going to be amusing!

Shing! My second pair of twins! My wonderful fangs! I will feast on you red boy!

"Poison? Not amusing _Leraje_, but come on! I will consume it! Throw all of yourself at this and entertain me!"

"Good! I like loud guys the best. No empty pride bullshit, no 'reason', let's just kill the fuck out of each other!"

.Slashes The snakes waves and dances amidst the rain of attacks delivered by the behemoth, even when she counters it's pointless his own fists are enough match to the treasure blades.

"Bastard….I AM TAKING YOUR HEAD OFF! **Adjudicator Venom!**" Slamming the knives they merge and become a nodachi made of pure poison. "**DIE**!" I swing the sword, he ducks. DUMBASS even if you dodge the 1st strike, just grazing is enough to rot! Flames?! He set his body on fire…wait that fire isn't….That's Phenex trademark how the hell is he?!

"**Flame Rocket!"** Fire…no wait he is burning all over…..The blood leaking from the slash is bubbling and evaporating before it even hits the ground…he overheated his own blood?! Son of a bitch! This much power….like hell….LIKE HELL I AM LOSING AGAIN TO SOME SHITTY FIRE. Useless blade, kill this guy right this time!

SLAM CLINCH!

W-what?! His fist…the flames are gathering, damn how suicidal this guy is! He knows I am a Leraje tanking our poison is suicide. Even that Bael of 'Reverse' can't shrug this off then how?! Get away I need to get away! WHY ISN'T THE BLADE DISPELLING?! Attack attack!

GRASP.

"Grahhh!" My hand! Bastard broke my hand! Damnit! Damnit

"You know even if you dodge the claws of the dragon….his wings and the wind will take you down. Just dodging a dragon is a feat worthy of praise but overwhelming power will pierce any defense…..**Scud Punishment.**" Huh he punched…not touched my stomach with a fist…

BLAM! ARghhhh h-how

"That's it? I expected more..." D-don't look down on m…..

Pure darkness covers my vision

**[Nubatama POV- End]**

**Red BlaCK, INFINITY**

**NIGHTmare Finite END END WORLD OF SILENCE**

**RED WHITE POWER THIEF **

**TYRANT**

Those words continued to flash in his mind…._Power…need more POWER! Consume hunt grow and EVOLVE! Surpass Red and Black…I __**Terror…**_

A black and red aura was flowing wildly around the experiment's body, he was breathing heavily and repeatedly clenching his fists, looking down the pair of sisters could not see his face. Overall the image frightened then both. Throwing his head back he roared loudly and the castle shook as if trembling before this unleashed beast.

"**Who's next?...You are strong….Are you my enemy?" After such brutality such affable tone of voice would certainly be disturbing, stiffening as the experiment advanced the black catgirl prepared herself, however it was simply not fast enough…..**

"**VALIANT CRUSH!" **

**SMASH SMASH SMASH**

**His feet collided with the black catgirl's barrier, her arms were trembling and her face creased with stress and worry, unrestlessly the feet continued to smash against the barrier each time stronger and heavier with bloodlust, while he continued to kick nonstop he held his right hand immediately the aura started to gather there, huffing he finished the string of kicks with a roundhouse sending both girls flying by it's sheer force even with the barrier protecting both.**

"**BLACKHAWK STINGER**!" No time to move, no time to breath, the only thing the black catgirl could do was throw the white one away from the Behemoth's attack, a strong dash finishing with a claw-esque swipe, a massive amount of blood was shed from the attack, falling down the black haired girl fainted.

"**STAND UP! FIGHT! ENTERTAIN ME WEAKLING!"** Stomp her head repeatedly the experiment continued to berate and yell in unsatisfied blood lust, annoyance and anger were obvious in his tone, not getting an answer he merely walked away in silence even as the white haired girl came running to her sister's side.

"NEE-SAMA!" Shaking from the young girl's screaming the black one stood up shaking with head in her hand she shook of the impact. "_D-damnit for a second there I lost consciousness, with just one hit who is this guy?"_

"Nyahahaha no worries here, Shirone there's no way this mighty Kuroka Onee-sama would lose to a lizard like him!"

"He broke your barrier in one hit. I am not an idiot Kuroka Nee-sama." Strangely the experiment did not take advantage, merely staring at the bickering sisters he cocked his head as if confused, lifting the right arm he clenched his fist right in front of her, the raging aura once again gathered at the attacking member. Yet she could not read his emotions, his aura only had a feeling of 'overwhelming power' and nothing else.

"Shirone go to Riemsianne _now_." As soon as the word 'now' escaped the Kuroka's lips the three of them exploded in action, a dash forward punch clashed with a claw strike, senjutsu and dragonic energies clashed and neither gave way, the enforced touki skin was like steel and the experiment's arms was strong enough to sustain such strikes. Kuroka was starting to sweat and pant slightly while the experiment showed no signs of weakening or letting go of his assault.

Thump _Damn the wall!_ Eyes widening she barely dodges the punch rocketing towards her face and tumbles as the experiment lashes out with his leg, first a horizontal strike, she dodges by rolling them,a stomp to crush her torso, dodge and_ Now!_

"**GRAHHH!" **Screaming the experiment shook his head as his vision was clouded by a purple mist he felt his senses burning immensely, continuing to scream the blood red shroud of aura lashed out wildly, the whips of energy destroying anything they touched. His body started to mutated, blood red scales breaking skin and replacing it, fangs replaced teeth and nails became claws, as he heaved small embers left his mouth. The earth continued to tremble as the experiment gained draconian features, groaning he ended the show with a burst of power growing his main arms immensely and two lesser arms bursting out of his sides.

Visions of battlefields stormed his mind, a gigantic silver dragon yelling and crushing humans with massive brutality and the joy of a child, swords, spells, curses all broke before his skin. No defense held against his fists. Yet he and his kin fell before a man, a single human who rose above all others. That image annoyed him, crush kill break. They were the strongest! Why would they bow to Gods and their apathetic ilk?! Why lose to the servants of such stagnant beings?! WHY WHY WHY WHY?!

_He roared louder, a declaration of power and challenge, he would not stop until those that mocked his crown, his being, were crushed before him, poison, plagues, war he would crush them all. He would end the world itself. CHARGE CRUSH CRUSH!_

His speed did not diminish with the change, if anything it increased, powerful legs and feet stormed across the battlefield, the arms attacked a mad symphony of destruction and death, and Kuroka could do nothing but dodge

**SMASH**….the ground breaks but the cat wasn't hit. Several 'Kurokas' are moving around

**BANG BANG BANG BANG**

Small bullets made of purple mist smashed at his side, acting by reflex the experiment used one of his upper arms to protect his face, spinning around he couldn't tell which 'Kuroka' was the real one, narrowing his eyes he merely stood there as the bullets continued to smash at him. Pointless they could not even move his scales. The stand continued for a while a hit here and there, but useless. He could not find her amongst the illusions and she could not wound his scales, her only chance was going for the eyes, but that are well protected.

Woosh…Again another strike this time slashes, the illusions are moving alongside the girl, he can 'see' the movement yet the real Kuroka eludes him, he knows this tactic, he has one single shot if he miss she will go for his eyes.

Woosh….woosh….woosh

NOW!

All four arms punch the ground at once, a minor quake is the result of such action, yet it is enough of all Kuroka's only one tumbles due to the sudden assault, roaring all four arms are rocketing towards her in a second…there's nothing she can do to stop it

_Shirone…._

CLANG As if a miracle a metal puppet stands between the cat and the experiment, it resembles a human, with a dark pink headset and 'dress', her claws are extended and a runic shield is before her, stopping all blows no matter how the Red one snarls and yell he continues to smash the shield nonstop, yet it doesn't wield or move.

"Impressive,lasting this long Kuroka." Floating in the air drinking a cup of tea as if she was an all-powerful bystander Riemsianne commented with a tone one would compare to talking with the weather.

"Go, you've done enough. Little Shirone was so worried she begged me to help." A rune appears beneath Kuroka and teleports her away, stolen of his quarry the experiment turns and roars against the intruder, what little he had of a mind was blind by the bloodlust and anger. Taking these in stride the girl merely smiles excitedly at the threat.

" Those scales….and to make the senjutsu of a nekoshou all useless…What a _fascinating _creature you are! Come show me the value of your soul little one!"

The puppet master had enough of watching, excited and intrigued she enters the battlefield to test the might of what might be her new servant

Adramelech- A devil once held as 'more wicked than Satan, the Greatest Enemy of God' and a Dragon that bears the rage and despair of his antecessors.

The wheel of fate…might just break this time

**Author Note time**

**References (screw this too much of a hassle to come with original designs, besides fanfiction!)**

**Dantalion- BB from Fate Extra with touches of Shinono Tabane's personality and a bit of Ojou Sama type**

**Nubatama- While I based her around a Hikage(Senran Kagura)+ Terumi(Blazblue) combo, she's not so villainous or blank faced- or OP since she goes down in like one hit, this will be explained later**

**Murakumo- Nagisa Phantasy Star Infinity, yep she is stronger than Red head up there, has to be dragons only respect strength (normally, Issei and Tannin are described as anomalies in relation to their behavior. And I am not touching Fafnir at all.)**

**Kuroka and Shirone- We in precanon biatches! And yep we in the peerage that Kuroka backstabs and becomes a criminal, that **_**might**_** change or not since here Riemsianne is more interested in the Dragon Tank there**

**Riemsianne- Wo boy She looks like Yuri from Nanoha Gears, but with touches of Relius (SCIENCE!), and she trains her peerage like a maniac, trains herself as well, since both factions hate Adramelech for being 'Greater than Satan' so she has no side and is not interesting in joining Sizerchs, since her parents see him as too soft hearted. Her puppet is Ignis.**

**Woo flashbacks from another life…ominous! A dragon with strong scales and smash things with his fists. Who might that be? Hint it's a canon character and is alive**

**Kagero and the rest of the group shall appear in Ep 2**

**Reference**

**Murakumo- Knight Mutation**

**Nubatama- Bishop (Terumi IS a magic genius and in canon Kuroka makes up for the bishops weakness with Touki enforcement, no one said anything about other methods)**

**Kuroka- Bishop**

**Kagero- Knight**

**Kuroka- Bishop**

**So we have left 1 Queen 2 Rooks and 8 pawns (kinda obvious what I am going for, but fear not! For he shall be different!)**

**So yeah Reviews, faves or whatever and if it sucks please say WHY instead of LolFlamer kay?**


End file.
